Sweet Release
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: She was here yet again, she knew she shouldn't be. For some reason Elena just kept coming back for more.


Enjoy a nice little angsty one-shot about post Jermey death Elena who has her emotions back on. This will be kinda dark, there is torture, though it's not super explicit. Elena goes to Klaus more and more often seeking the pain she feels she deserves for all the terrible things she did while she was without emotions. I needed a break from writing my other story and this came to me.

 **Sweet Release**

She paused at the door as she debated wether or not to knock, she shouldn't be here yet again but she was drawn in. Part of her hated this but the other part of her needed it. Before she could make any decision the door was opened. Klaus didn't say a word just motioned for her to come in with that knowing smirk on his face. He was shocked she was back so soon but it was a pleasant surprise as he looked forward to these sessions. Elena stepped in simply nodding and muttering a greeting as she walked toward the basement. Since she had flipped her humanity back on things had been hard she was crushed by the guilt of what she had done while her humanity was off and the grief of losing Jeremy. As they entered the dark room Klaus flipped on the light that barely illuminated the room though both of them had no trouble seeing at all with their heightened senses. He spoke a single word at this point "Strip." Klaus' voice was quiet yet the command echoed in the silent room.

Elena quickly removed her clothing setting it in a corner before going to stand in the center of the room where Klaus shackled her arms above her head. He talked at her as he moved around the room deciding what to begin with. "You know I was surprised to see you back so soon, if I didn't know better I would almost think you just wanted to see me little doppelgänger." Klaus teased before coming to a stop in front of her holding up a small knife that wicked grin plastered on his face knowing he wouldn't get much of a response if any at all. It was like this every time, she never spoke more than necessary while they were down here; most of the time the only sounds he heard from her being screams or sobbing. Yet she always came back for more. Not that Klaus minded at all, it was a good thing they had going here, he got to be the sadistic monster and her the helpless prey caught in his trap atoning for her transgressions.

He thoroughly enjoyed all of it, her screams and cries, it only made what would be the second part of their night all the more thrilling for him. Elena was shaking as he stood before her ready to begin, Klaus couldn't tell if it was in fear or anticipation, not that it particularly mattered to him. He leaned forward whispering into her ear as he ran the knife gently along her face, not to far off from a lovers touch. "I want to hear you scream for me my dear" and with that he quickly pulled back slashing down her stomach eliciting pained screams from her as the blood dripped down. Taking a moment to relish in the first screams of many she would give him that night he moved behind her moving her hair over her shoulder he took the knife up yet again and cut across Elena's back leaving a deep gash that spewed blood downward. Klaus licked across the wound almost moaning at the taste of her blood, he could taste the different emotions rushing through her, and the one that drove him craziest was the mixture of her pain and the touch of arousal, this mixed with her screams turned him on more than anything. It would be a slow torturous burning throughout the night. It was on these nights he felt most alive, when he could feel so many things that normally he would never allow himself as they were feelings that made you weak in his opinion. As the visits became more frequent Klaus found himself wanting more from this, from her.

After what felt like a small eternity for Elena, but seemed to pass too quickly for Klaus, he decided it was time to move on from the torturous part of the evening and onto the part that would be more gratifying in a traditional sense for both of them. Carefully releasing her prone form from the chains he gently carried her up the stairs to his room. Knowing what was soon to come Elena didn't fight, she wanted it just as much if not more than Klaus. Part of her resented that he could make her feel this way but she needed it even if nothing more than this could come from whatever this fragile arrangement was that they seemed to have. He set her on his bed, which compared to the room she was in downstairs felt heavenly soft and comforting. Klaus promptly began removing his own blood stained clothing in a slow almost teasing manner as he could feel her eyes watching his every move. She still didn't say much as she was healing but her eyes were darkened by the lust she could feel building in her. Elena moved close to him as he stood at the edge of the bed, now completely bare before her. His hands softly stroking her hair. "I'm going to assume you've healed enough for us to keep playing sweetheart." He didn't wait for an actual response more than the small nod of her head before gripping her hair roughly as an indicator for her to take him into her mouth. Elena started sucking as she bobbed her head up and down eliciting small moans from Klaus. She no longer gagged when he hit the back of her throat as she often did when they first began this arrangement as she got used to the much larger size of his cock compared to Damon and Stephan.

As she continued to pleasure Klaus orally his movements became more aggressive, his hips jerking forward pressing more of himself down her throat until he was practically fucking her face. His soft moans and grunts became louder as the time passed and Elena could feel his release building which caused her to double her efforts and allowing him to take what he wanted from her. When he finally reached his climax Klaus muttered out her name, not one of the many pet names he had given her that she was so used to hearing him use "oh fuck, Elena" She didn't choke as his cum made it's way down her throat swallowing all of it before Klaus removed his still hard dick from her mouth the hand that was tangled in her hair now throwing her further onto the bed as Klaus quickly moved forward until he was hovering over her. He ran his hands up her sides and along her arms to her wrists before capturing both in one hand pinning them above her head. Leaning down and crushing her lips in a bruising kiss moving from her mouth down her neck down to the scars from the many times she was bitten in the crook of her neck when she was human. "Now my dear" he paused nipping at her neck enjoying the small pleasured noises she let out "Should we play soft tonight or" he bit down harder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough for Elena to gasp from the force "should we play a little more rough? I know how much you enjoy both sweetheart" The smirk was back on his face as she blushed ever so lightly that a normal person wouldn't have noticed. Using his free hand Klaus began teasing Elena's clit and watching her reactions and enjoying the little mewls of pleasure she made. Waiting for a verbal response from her he ceased his ministrations, which made for an unhappy doppelgänger beneath him. "That was a actual question my dear, that requires an actual response" He punctuated the statement by flicking her clit. Elena avoided eye contact and mumbled out a response "You know damn well I didn't come here for gentle treatment" Sarcasm coloring her voice as she spoke.

Klaus gave a small chuckle at this "No, I suppose you didn't" With that he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand quickly cuffing her wrists to the bed frame. With Elena firmly secured to the bed Klaus kissed and bit down her chest and stomach to her hip where he bit down particularly hard before continuing to kiss down her to her inner thighs. He ran his tongue along her slit then going back to kissing along her thighs avoiding touching where her need was growing. Klaus kissed back up to her chest taking her nipple into his mouth sucking hard while his other hand roughly palmed Elena's neglected breast. Her quiet moans were echoing throughout the otherwise quiet room, Elena arched her back and pressed her legs together trying to gain some friction to relieve the need between her thighs. "Klaus" she ground out feeling annoyed that he was teasing her. He hushed her and moved so that he could rub her clit to relieve some of her need without allowing her to build up enough to get where she wanted to be. Her hips bucked up into his hand he finally pushed a finger into her wet core adding a second one soon after as he roughly fingered her "fuck Klaus, more" he obliged thrusting his his fingers deep inside her crooking them upward hitting her g-spot. Just as Elena was getting close to her release he stopped pulling his fingers out and thrusting his cock into her before she could complain about the loss of his cried out as he filled her wishing her hands were free so she could pull him in for a kiss or scratch her nails down his back. Klaus' thrusts got more and more violent as he neared his own orgasm knowing that Elena was close to having her own. He leaned down capturing her mouth in a kiss sucking her lip into his mouth and biting down cuming at the same time with Elena cuming right after.

He tasted her blood in his mouth and mentally cursed himself knowing Elena would feel the effects of the werewolf bite soon enough. He pulled back and quickly uncuffed her from the bed and her knowing glare told him she knew exactly what had just happened as well. "Here" he offered his wrist to her and she quickly bit down taking long pulls of his blood Klaus moaned out and before he could think about it too much bit her neck drawing blood again and drinking from her. Elena moaned as he drank and continued to drink from his as well. Her mind briefly flashed to what Stephan and Damon had told her about blood sharing and she pulled away tugging Klaus away from her neck as well letting the wound heal. She rushed off the bed before she could let herself think about the significance too much. "I should get going" Klaus stopped her before she got to the door "Stay" his voice was soft, no longer commanding as he had been throughout the evening it was a question. Klaus' eyes held a vaguely hidden hope that she would say yes but Elena's conscious was screaming at her to bolt out of there right that second that staying would mean this whole thing was something more than just sex or her needing to hurt for what she had done. She looked back at him and cupped his face with one of her hands and his gaze softened for a moment "I can't" His guard was back up the second the words fell out of her mouth, anger replacing the hurt he felt and before he could say anything else she was gone. Klaus threw the first thing he could get his hand on for allowing himself to show any weakness to her, but after hours of smashing furniture when he as sitting down to a glass of bourbon he got a cruel smirk on his face as he knew she would still come back to him yet again.

Authors note: I am so sorry I can't really write a sex scene to save my life but I gave it another shot as I have only written one other that was decent enough to post for other people to read. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short little bit of angst and poorly written sex. -Ana


End file.
